Shooting Star
by Mrs.Maelyn Cullen96
Summary: What happens when a new vampire comes to Forks and sparks fly between her and Edward? And what about when Bella arrives? read to find out! T beacuse im paranoid


Falling Star

We were moving, again. Not that I was surprised, far from it. This was the third time we had moved in five years. I have lived all across the globe but never in the small town of Forks, Washington. So I guess I should be a little exited. But sometimes it took a lot to excite me. For the last decade I had been in the downward spiral of depression, though I had a loving mother and father, and all the luxuries a 16 year old girl could want. I kept trying to tell myself that, but deep down I knew what it was. I was a monster. Although I had never killed a single human I knew what I was. I would never see my mother, father, or adoring little sister again in heaven. Just thinking about that made me want to throw up, if I could. I knew where I was destined to go after this life. After all, God had no room for monsters like me; they were reserved for the good, like my family.

I was born and raised in the small town of Waco, Texas in 1912. I loved that little town so much, but have not returned to it for almost 50 years. I know it has been far too long, but I just can't bring myself to go back. It is just too painful.

I sighed as I remembered the small house I grew up in. It was right by the Church I went to every Sunday and by the school I went to. My life was perfect. I had perfect parents that had a love for me that I still can't fathom, and a little sister I loved with all my heart. I can still remember how great my mother's love for me was, though my human memories were murky and unclear. I remember the adoration I had for my sister, although I sometimes did not show it. I also remember the fateful day that changed all the rest.

"_Your father and I are just going out for dinner, we will be back soon. Take good care of your sister, and no fighting." My mother said to me as they were leaving. My mother and father did not go out often, so it was good to see them going to dinner._ _"I will, I promise, mama" I said to her in the southern accent that I had. They knew I did not like being alone at night so they knew to hurry before it got too late. She said goodnight to me and she kissed me on the cheek as she went out the door. My father was right behind her giving me a hug and kissing me on my forehead."Please," he said "when I get back I do not want your mother in a bad mood so please behave." "I promise daddy" then he went out the door._

I opened my eyed that I had not realized were closed and sighed once again. I refused to remember the rest of the night, it was too painful. They had died in a car accident that night. My sister and I were alone. I was her mother. I cared for her and loved her with all my heart. Until the day she died of disease. I was alone now, occasionally living with my best friend, Sarah. They had four children and could not afford for me to go and live with them, so sometimes I just slept on their couch. She was the best friend I had ever had, and I still miss her dearly. She had long, golden hair flowing gently to the small of her back and deep blue eyes. I remember she was very beautiful on the inside and also in the out. She cared for her little siblings and cared for me to although I did not want her to. She should not take care of me, but her family.

When they were alive, my family did not have much, but we had each other, and that was enough. Now I had nothing, not a house to live in, or a school to go to, a bed to sleep in, or a family to talk to or love. All I had was my best friend and my church. I tried to go to mass every day. I prayed and prayed that things would get better. And finally, they did.

I was asleep late at night sometime in August of 1928 when I felt something over me in my sleep. It was a woman. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had pale skin that was beautiful in the moonlight, lips like rose petals, the most beautiful shade of topaz eyes, with purple underneath them, auburn colored hair that went to her shoulders, and every single one of her features was perfect. She was slight, and very tall. She looked down at me in amazement. I could not make sense of this action. Why would she look at me like this? Why would she take the time and stop to look at a homeless girl in the street? She was still looking at me when she asked "Do you have a family, my dear?" why would she ask this question? What did it matter to her? "No, ma'am I do not," I said groggily but politely, like my mother had raised me. Then she suddenly rose and looked away, like she was in deep thought. I was too tired to stay awake but I was too mesmerized by this woman to fall asleep. She looked at me again," I assume you do not have a place to call home then, do you sweetheart?" she asked "No ma'am I do not" I answered her again, too tired to form another response. She looked away then, deliberating, again I could not make sense of this action. Then, all of a sudden I was off the ground and flying. I could tell that I was cradled in her arms, but it did not feel like it. Her arms were too hard and cold, like marble. After a couple of minutes she whispered to me, "sleep now, dear" then suddenly a deep fog came over me and I was asleep.

I later learned that her name was Scarlett and her mates name was Aaron. They brought me to their home just outside of town in the woods and changed me into a vampire. Although I have never been sorry that they changed me I was a little angry that they didn't ask me first. They told me their story and why they changed me. Scarlett was lonely and wanted a child; I seemed perfect so, that was it. They knew I had no family and no home, so why not? I also found out that had been watching me, and already loved me before they changed me. It has been 77 years since they changed me and they still love me as though I was their daughter.

I was brought back to the present by my mother. She was staring at me, probably wandering what I was thinking. I looked at her and sighed. My mother loved me more than I deserved. She saw the good in me. She saw me as this beautiful angel when I was not. I had been called beautiful many times in my human life but I never believed them, because I was not. I had long, dark hair that went to the small of my back and topaz eyes, like my mother and father in result of my diet, (I did not take the life of innocent humans and instead fed on animals, a solution that my parents came up with after they had met each other) and of course the pale skin and shiny rows of venom coated teeth. In my human life I had green eyes and was slight.. I love to read and play and watch sports. I was extremely uncoordinated in my human life, but now I am proud to say I am almost graceful, almost. I love to sing along to songs and I love to dance. I especially love to drive my cars. I have no mate and am often lonely, I have always dreamed of true love and fairytales, but now I am convinced that it is not for me, that I will never find my true love.

I once again felt my mother's gaze on me. "Well, are you going to Never Land or Forks, Mae?" she chided me. I had not realized I had no idea where I was going. I pulled my Audi r8 to the shoulder and looked at her. "Ok mom, which way?" she gave me directions and we were off. Scarlett's and Aarons cars were already in Forks, we had someone drive them up there for us, seeing as though we only needed two cars for the drive. My mother had a simple Mercedes and my father had a BMW. They really didn't care for cars as I did. My family has a lot of money, seeing as thought we didn't spend it on necessities like humans, so I could spend it as I wished, which was usually on my cars. My father was driving my Camero SS and I was a little worried. I knew he would not crash it but that was my baby. I shoved the thought aside and focused on driving. I loved driving. I loved the speed and the rush. It wasn't necessarily a long drive from Salt Lake City to Forks, not with my driving anyway, so i had time to think the whole way there.

I have not seen our new house and I was curious. I think there is something different about this house but I am not sure. When I asked my mother she just shrugged and walked away. After all she couldn't lie to me because I would know. I have the ability to tell when people are lying. What can I say, it's a gift. When someone is lying to me I am able to pick up on it. It's like a little red flag goes up in my head and says 'that's not right'. No matter how small the lie I will know, and my mother knows it so she wouldn't dare get caught lying to her daughter.

Were arrived to the little town of Forks, and it was raining, probably not unusual but it was certainly not welcoming. As me made it through the small town. We reached our house on the outside of town deep in the woods. As I looked at it I smiled. It was beautiful. Almost like a small cottage. I got my stuff out of the Camero and Audi and made my way to my room. I quickly found out that it was already decorated. So this is what Scarlett was hiding. It was prettier than all my other rooms. It was painted soft purple and has white curtains with a peaked ceiling and white carpet. No bed of course but a large white couch. I had an entire wall for my books and a spacious closet for my clothes. It was perfect.

I was enrolling in Forks High, going through high school again. I was posing as a junior and Scarlett and Aaron were posing as my parents, though they were in so many real ways. They were my creators and teachers. They told me right from wrong. They brought the good from me. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door, "come in" I said. It was Aaron. Whenever I was in his presence I was always in awe of his wisdom and leadership. I could never have been blessed with a more wonderful adoptive father. "So how do you like your room?" he asked. "I love it so much, thank you." I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Excuse me" I said. I needed to tell someone else thank you. I flew out of my room and found Scarlett decorating. I gave her a loving hug "Thank you so much, Scarlett. For everything, not just the room, but for everything you have given me when I didn't deserve it." I said. "Oh, my dear Mae, you do deserve it though you may not realize it." She sighed. I just rolled my eyes and pecked her on the cheek and flew up to my room.

I was going to school in the morning and needed to hunt. Though I didn't want to hurt humans didn't mean they didn't smell appetizing. I flew out of my window and started running, exploring the environment around me. I was very... green. I caught the scent of a herd of elk and went in for the attack. After I was stuffed I decided to run back to my house to change for school. Ugh, it was my first day and in the middle of November. _Oh well_, I thought wryly, _maybe I will make some friends._I laughed at the thought of that and mad my way back to the house. On my way back I caught the scent of something familiar. It smelt like me, in a way, just not quite like me, something was different. Oh well, it was probably just my scent from earlier and my imagination was playing games on me. I got back to the house and changed into a pretty red blouse that complemented my figure and didn't drain out the color that I didn't have. I kissed my parents goodbye and got into my Camero and turned the stereo to my favorite song on my iPod and started to sing to 'cowboy take me away' by the Dixie Chicks. The Audi would probably be a little ostentatious in a small town like this. I made my way to the high school, and found a parking place. I was right; my Audi would have been _very _nicest car out here was a shiny Volvo hatchback, and it stood out. I made my way to the front office and opened the door. It was a little room with plants everywhere and a little plump red haired woman behind the counter. A look of surprise crossed her face as she saw me. This wasn't the first time I had this look, of course I looked beautiful to them, it was another weapon, aside from the reflexes and the strength and the teeth. "Are you Ms. Mae Nemmer, dear?" she asked me. "Yes ma'am, I am" I said in my southern voice, she probably didn't notice it, but if she would have she probably would have thought it strange since she thought I moved from Boise, Idaho. She gave me my papers and told me to have a great day. I was trying to get out of there as soon as possible. That warm, cozy, little room made her scent very potent. And she smelt very good. _No, no, no _I thought to myself, _don't think of that._

I made my way through the halls and then I smelt it again. That same scent I caught while I was hunting. It was so strange, the scent isn't human, it smells like me, but not exactly like me. I shook my head. It doesn't matter, whatever it is will cross my path sooner or later. I made my way to English, with of course the whole class staring at me the whole period, but no one came close to me. I knew why of course, deep down, they knew to be scared me. They had never seen my kind before and are probably extremely scared. The day flew by fast and I had the same reactions. It was at lunch when I smelt that same scent again. It was much stronger than before so I knew they were in the cafeteria. Then I saw them.

* * *

**hey guys! please, please, please review! i wont post another chapter unless you say you want me to! sorry im being mean! Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
